


台风

by xunleyitu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunleyitu/pseuds/xunleyitu





	台风

＊

台风要来了。

窗帘闭合的严实，房间里昏暗而沉闷。  
林彦俊用被子蒙住整个脑袋，窒息感让他有种迟钝的快意。  
被纳入温暖的口腔细细舔舐着取悦，逼出一点压抑过后的轻喘，细微到几不可闻，甚至不如吮吸的水声突出。情色声响在安静的环境里成倍放大，罩住头的被子毫无效用，隔绝不了声声砸进耳膜里，索性一把掀开，大口大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
身下的温柔酷刑在持续，林彦俊的指节在床上摸索着，试图找一个支撑点，来稳一稳他有些过快的心跳。

目前为止天气还算得上平静，风速只在细细的树梢枝头有些许反映。但对未知风暴的忐忑和不安在被称为“束手无策”的状态下愈加明显。

摸索的指尖还没有触到具体内容，双手就被翻转过来压在耳侧，空隙被另一双手紧紧填满。  
轻吻从耳垂开始，附赠舌尖的勾划，一路转移到轻颤的睫毛，把它舔的湿漉漉似是垂泪。再吻过挺直的鼻梁，特别照顾鼻尖小痣啄吻上三遍，终于抵达双唇，由轻到重，缓缓研磨，吻到喉中压不住轻喘，吻到双方濒临窒息，吻到林彦俊昏昏沉沉的念着他的名字。

“陈立……唔……”  
“嘘……阿俊，台风要来了。”

窗外淅淅沥沥的下起了雨，骤然转急，狂风裹挟着雨流铺天盖地而来，范围内所有树木都失了平衡，随风猛烈摇晃着。  
还有同样置身于风暴中心的林彦俊，在最原始的律动中几乎维持不住身形，只有手脚并用的攀住欲海中唯一的舟。  
林彦俊觉得自己也开始下雨了，雨水由三种体液组成，雨势有增无减。

台风不知道要持续多久，呼啸的风声混杂着雨水击打在窗玻璃上，被窗帘阻挡了视觉，反倒让声响听来更渗人。  
卧室门虚掩着，被对流风猛的带上，发出一声巨响。体内的人恍神间失了轻重，一个深顶，本就不稳的林彦俊重重撞上床头，脑袋磕到床板一声脆响。

“啊！”  
“啊…对不起宝贝…声音太大内…很痛吗！”  
“不痛啦…啊讲话的时候为什么还要动…等一下…等……嗯……”  
“让你没法分神去想就好啦。”

到底什么时候能结束啊，台风，或者情爱。  
风暴肆虐，最难得是爱人体温。

 

End.

 

———————————————————————————  
“阿俊你后脑肿好大一个包…”  
“闭嘴啦，还不是因为你！”  
“阿俊我看天气预报台风还会持续一天噢^ ^”  
“#&％＄”


End file.
